Family Affairs
by dcmasters
Summary: As the team investigate a missing child, could one officer be more involved than everyone thinks? JOVIE. WARNING: Contains femslash references, if this offends you, please do not read.


**Thank you to Lucy (charmedlassie) for beta reading and all your advice and guidance for my first chapter! It is much appreciated! x**

* * *

"You're looking rough this morning Mickey. Have a late one last night?" Jo asked.

"Did you not see him leaving the club last night with those two hook... I mean dancers?" Stevie laughed.

"Oh shut it," Mickey complained as Jo threw him a packet of painkillers.

"You should learn to handle your drink better," Stevie smirked.

"Alright, alright, listen up everyone," Sam shouted over a rather noisy CID. They'd been working on a possible child abduction case for the last week or so, but seemed to be getting nowhere, so the DCI had called in an expert in the field. As the department slowly turned their attention to Sam, she waited patiently.

"I'd like you to welcome DCI Moss from the Child Protection Team," she announced, "He's here to help us with the Lily Roberts case."

The smirk on Stevie's face was soon wiped away and replaced with a neutral expression, one quickly noted by Jo.

As the briefing continued and strategies were devised, Stevie appeared to slip more deeply into thought with every passing moment and grew increasingly distracted from any planning that was taking place.

"Ok, does everyone understand their roles?" Sam asked, as she received a murmur from her team, bringing Stevie back to earth, "And yes, before anyone asks, DCI Moss here is Stevie's father, on which note, could I see you in my office Stevie?"

Stevie nodded and followed Sam into her office and as the door was closed behind her, she took a seat and waited for Sam's interrogation to begin.

"I just want you to know that I completely understand if you don't want to work on this case alongside your father, especially if it complicates things..."

"Why would it complicate things? I'm capable of keeping my distance and making impartial decisions, you know," Stevie replied a little more aggressively than she'd intended.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked, "You seem a little distracted today..."

"Yeah, sorry Guv, everything is fine, I'm just a little tired. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to reassess the CCTV evidence we have and see what you come up with. Report back to me asap."

Stevie nodded and left Sam's office heading to the nearest available room where she could review the tapes they had collects on the days surrounding the disappearance of Lily.

* * *

"Hey you, Sam sent me along to give you a hand," Jo smiled, kissing Stevie's forehead, "What was that about with the DI anyway?"

"Just wanted to check that I was ok working with my father," Stevie replied as she began watching her first tape.

Jo's phone began to ring in her pocket, and as she answer, Stevie continued to review the CCTV. "I've gotta pop out for a bit to see an informant babe, you be ok here?"

"Yeah, think I can handle watching some boring CCTV tapes!" Stevie smiled, "See you in a bit."

* * *

An hour or so later, Stevie wandered on her way back to Sam's office to show her the footage she'd found and was pulled into an empty interview room by her father.

"Stevie, we need to talk..."

"There's nothing to talk about, ok? Can we just get on with our jobs?" Stevie replied.

"I suppose so. Found anything?" DCI Moss asked.

"Just on my way to show the DI what I've got so far, so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me get on please."

"I'll take it up to her I'm just on my way to see Sam anyway. You get yourself a cuppa, you look a little under the weather," he stated as he left the interview room and went up to see Sam.

Stevie sighed, hating it when her father was nice to her. Deciding maybe a nice warm drink wasn't such a bad idea after all, she headed to the canteen and sat opposite Jo, the pair of them chatting away until they were interrupted by someone standing over them.

"Stevie," Sam said, "Can I see you for a minute please?"

"Course, I'll just finish my tea..."

"Now please. My office," Sam responded, cutting Stevie short.

A look of concern flashed over Stevie's face as she followed Sam upstairs. Jo followed them upstairs, trying desperately to listen to their conversation through the thick layers that were the door.

They chatted for a long while before she finally resurfaced, practically hitting Jo in the face when she opened the door, then wandered over to her desk to get her things.

"Stevie, wait..." Jo said, catching Stevie by the arm as she went to leave CID.

"Look, I'm suspended, I'll see you at home," Stevie snapped before promptly exiting CID, fighting back tears.

* * *

**So, like it or hate it? Let me know by reviewing! Kylie x**


End file.
